


Sweet Feeling

by yoharoobies



Series: Blood Rubies (YohaRuby Fics) [3]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Rip in pieces me, anyway i love yohane and ruby with all my heart, happy birthday ruby!!!, this was all i could whip up with the time i had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoharoobies/pseuds/yoharoobies
Summary: Ruby and Yoshiko are sweet together.





	Sweet Feeling

"Ruby..." Yoshiko trailed off.

The two girls were dozing off on the train home from their date in Tokyo. Ruby turned and put her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Yeah, Yocchan?" Ruby asked. Yoshiko stayed silent for a moment.

"I wouldn't give you up for anyone else in the world." Yoshiko eventually replied. Ruby giggled.

"And why's that?" She asked.

"Because you're so sweet." Yoshiko grinned.

Ruby moved in and kissed her girlfriend, and they stayed in the embrace for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so rushed fhbdjdgndjb im sorry miss ruby,,,, i should have started making sometging good earlier h


End file.
